An auxiliary power unit (“APU”) generates power for supply to various systems, such as those of an aircraft, for purposes such as environmental cooling, lighting, powering electronic systems, and main engine starting. Typically, APUs are located in the aft section of the aircraft such as the tail cone. An APU may be powered by a gas turbine, which includes a compressor stage for supplying pressurized combustion air. The compressor stage supplies combustion air to the combustion chamber and may also include a bleed system to divert high pressure air for use in various aircraft systems. This provides an integral bleed system. Accordingly, flow is split between one supply to the combustion chamber and another to the bleed air system. Splitting the flow without negatively impacting combustion in the gas turbine is a challenge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems that provide effective and economical bleed air supply without creating a mal-distribution of air supplied to the combustion chamber. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.